This disclosure relates to a connection apparatus for securing two objects together.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,103 discloses an attachment apparatus for forming an arrangement including a plurality of loudspeaker boxes hanging one above the other. The arrangement has first and second loudspeaker boxes, and a latching hook having a first portion which is pivotably fastened to the first loudspeaker box and having a second portion which is designed as a hook element. A holding element is mounted on the second loudspeaker box and interacts with the hook element of the latching hook of the first loudspeaker box to attach the second loudspeaker box to the first loudspeaker box. A profiled part is provided with a hole grid and mounted on the second loudspeaker box. The holding element is a strain bolt which can be inserted into holes in the hole grid. The profiled part is in the form of a U-profile with hole grids in profile limbs of the U-profile.